


Reasons Not to Go Outside

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: After Tony gets caught in a rainstorm, he and Steve cuddle up and celebrate their six-month anniversary.Happy Steve Bingo - “You’re So Warm”





	Reasons Not to Go Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reasons Not to Go Outside  
Content Creator(s): PoliZ/Politzania  
Happy Steve Bingo Square Filled: N5 - “You’re So Warm”  
Fictober Prompt #25 “I could really eat something.”  
JouFancyHuh Monday Prompt: “Reasons Not to Go Outside”  
Rating: Gen/Teen  
Pairing(s): Steve/Tony  
Warning(s)/Trigger(s): extra fluffy  
Summary: After Tony gets caught in a rainstorm, he and Steve cuddle up and celebrate their six-month anniversary.

“You’re so warm.” Tony curled even further into Steve’s lap, the second (more like third or fourth) -hand futon creaking ominously under their combined weight. Stuck on the other side of campus when a sudden autumn squall blew in, Tony had gotten soaked to the skin before he got back to their apartment. 

“And you’re so wet,” Steve teased, stretching out an arm to grab a dishtowel off the front of the stove, which he scrubbed playfully over his boyfriend’s hair. 

“But you still love me, don’t you?” Tony gazed up adoringly, his ridiculously long eyelashes clumped together by the rain. 

“You know I do, sweetheart.” Steve stole a quick kiss. “How about you change out of those clothes before you catch cold?” 

“It doesn’t work that way,” Tony sing-songed, but stripped off his layered t-shirts and shimmied out of his jeans, leaving them in a heap on the floor before padding into their bedroom. Steve sighed, picking up the soggy clothing and wringing it out in their too-small sink before hanging them over the backs of their kitchen chairs. He stripped off his own damp shirt and grabbed a replacement out of the laundry basket on the table. 

Tony returned a moment later, dressed in a sweatshirt that Steve knew perfectly well came out of his closet, and a pair of flannel pants with mathematical formulas printed all over them — a gift from his friend, Rhodey. He was carrying their duvet, which he tossed over them both after plopping back down in Steve’s lap. 

Why did you even go back out, anyways? I thought we were going to have a quiet night together to celebrate our six month anniversary.”

Had to go get these.” Tony twisted around, nearly falling out of their shared seat to grab his backpack. He deftly unzipped it, pulling out a box of graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows and several bars of chocolate. “Set up the Bunsen burner and we can make s’mores.” 

Steve shook his head fondly; he should have guessed Tony was planning something special. “You’re my favorite mad scientist, Tony. How about I whip up some dinner first? I could really eat something.” Steve had a surprise for Tony as well; he’d wheedled the family recipe for pasta sauce out of Tony’s Nona and had spent the day making it over at Bucky and Sam’s, so the smell wouldn’t give away the surprise.

“ ‘Life is short - have dessert first’,” Tony quoted, ripping open one of the candy bars and taking a huge bite. 

Steve pulled Tony close to kiss the chocolate off his lips. “You’re the only dessert I need, sugar.”


End file.
